


A Gentle Awakening

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rex says goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a thing that got coaxed out of me due to this [song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_GEch9cyJg) I found it the other day and I just kept getting Clone Feels, and images, and this just kind of happened. I highkey recommend listening to the song. Not only is it excellent, but I feel like it still goes with the fic well.   
> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

Rex was walking alone among the tall grass. If he didn’t look down he could almost ignore the bodies strewn across the field. Grass stalks broken and dead, just like his brothers. That’s all they were to anyone. Something to be used once then broken down and discarded like they were nothing. 

He counted the bodies as he walked through the grass, counting how much the Republic didn’t care. So many names, so many numbers, it was difficult to keep them all straight in his head. He couldn’t forget a single one. He couldn’t do that to them. He needed to remember, because no one else would. 

So he walked the fields, keeping track of his brothers like no one else would. So they would have a place. A place, in a galaxy that didn’t want them. 

As he left the tall grass he turned to have one last look at his fallen brothers. Dead at the hands of an enemy that didn’t care, and an ally that cared even less.

Rex nodded to the brother next to him. He thought it was Jesse, but he couldn’t see through the smoke from the brand that lit the field on fire. 

He stood there and watched the flames consume the broken grass, his dead brothers, all the same. It was all the same. 

He stood there, at the edge of the field, until the last flame went out. Until the heavy black smoke cleared. Heavy and dark as he felt. He wished he could clear his mind as the smoke cleared the sky.

Rex turned from the field, the field of his brothers, and never came back.


End file.
